Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copier apparatus in which the image of a read original is capable of being printed upon being subjected to rotation processing.
A stapling sorter capable of stapling sheets on which copies have been made by a copier is known in the art. The stapling sorter automatically staples an upper corner of the copies produced by the copier. However, the stapler with which the stapling sorter is equipped is provided at a fixed location. This means that if the set original is not correctly oriented, a lower corner rather than the upper corner of the copies is stapled, thus making it difficult to turn the pages. Accordingly, if the conventional apparatus is used, the operator must take the trouble to see that the original is correctly oriented.